Shadows of The Line
by The Unseen Detective
Summary: Set after the Devil bats win at the Christmas bowl things have happened and three Americans who just transfer to Deimon have plans to play and Sena feels the same way.


SHADOWS OF THE LINE

By: Ninja of The Warrior Star

Chapter One: New Arrivals

It's been a year since the christmas bowl, and the era of the Deimon Devil Bats. After the Christmas Bowl everyone has done their things in life. Hiruma and Kurita have both earned sports scholarships and are being drafted by Japans team the Samurai Warriors. Musashi also went back to school and went to the same college as Kurita and Hiruma. People say that they have been the best players that have ever got drafted. Korouki, Togano, and Jumonji(A.K.A: The Hah Brothers.) Proved themselve to everyone that they were good enough to do anything and that no one could prove them otherwise. The three still play football for the devil bats. Yukimitsu went to college on a academics scholarship and also plays football for the college team that he's at. Komusubi knowing that he still had to live to his masters name still plays for the Devil Bats. Taki finally achieved his dream for playing in professional football. He went to the U.S. and now plays for the San Antonio Armadillos. His sister Suzana as much as she wanted to stay in Japan followed her brother and now is the head Cheerleader for the San Antonio Armadillos. Raimon, otherwise known as Monta. Has become a hero in the highschool football world just as he dreamed. He has been getting endorsement deals for his favorite food, bananas.

Sena revealed to Mamori that he was Eye Shield 21 but still keeps the guise because it feels cool. Sena became the captain of the team and is going out with Mamori. Now it's Senas second year in Deimon high and he's taking a look at the feild where it all started.

_This is where I was drafted so to speak into the thing that gave me the best year of my life. _Sena thought standing in the middle of the feild.

"LOOK OUT!" Yelled three voices in unison. Sena turned to see three boys running at a speed unimaginable by regular people. Sena froze up and turned to run but barely got a step in before he was trampled by the three boys. Every one was sprawled over tyhe ground.

"Oww." Sena said Rubbing his head sitting up and looking at the three who bumped him.

Sena looked and saw three boys about the same age two were skinny but were well built while the third looked built like a small but more agile version of Otawara.

"Hey what's with you three?" Sena asked getting off the ground and dusting himself off looking at the boys who were still on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sena asked. The first one got up he had black hair but it was short and combed down. He got up and Sena noticed that he was American.

"Dude we totally trucked you back there!" Said the third one slapping his hand on Senas shoulder.

_Woah I didn't even notice the third one come up behind me._ Sena thought surprised. The thrid one had brown hair kind of short and just long enough to sort of style it.

"Yeah, it was like back when we went against the Shuttles and knocked out their quarterback." The second one said putting his hands in his pockets. The second one had black hair which he gelled into spikes.

Sena looked at the three's jackets and noticed that they were the same as his.

"You three are going to school here?" Sena asked in his best english but was suddenly surprised when the third one spoke perfect Japanese.

"Yeah, we transfered here from the U.S." The third replied.

"You speak Japanese?" Sena asked the third one.

"Yes, I'm Toby," The third said.

"This is Jack, and that's Rico." Toby finished pointing to the first whose name was Jack, and the second whose Rico.

"You know any english?" Toby asked Sena. Sena nodded and spoke.

"I am Sena Kobyakawa, welcome to Deimon high." Sena told them holding his hand out for them to shake. Jack took Senas hand and began to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, hey I got a question." Jack asked.

"Hey you two get back here!" yelled a voice. The four turned and saw a facuilty member running at them.

"Okay, time's up and I don't feel like spending my first day in the office." Rico saidrunning as fast as what Sena could do, the other two easily did that also.

Sena saw the time and rushed to class. He took his seat and took out his books.

"SENA!" Yelled a voice excitedly at Sena. Sena Turned to see Monta right in front of his face. Sena fell back.

"AAAHHH! Monta what did we say about you jumping in front of my face?" Sena asked.

"I don't know, this is the first time I did it I think." Monta replied rubbing his chin like the thinker.

"Oh, well don't do it again okay?" Sena told the wide reciever.

"Okay, hey I got a letter from Suzana and Taki-kun yesterday." Monta told Sena handing him a postcard. Sena read the card in his head, it said:

_Hey everyone Suzana here telling you that everything is going great back in San Antonio. The Armadillos have won 5-0 and Takiis going all out talking everything with open arms. Taki says he wishes that he could see you all again. Well I don't have that much time so I hope the day we all can see eachother again comes soon._

_Bye everyone,_

_Suzana._

"Sounds like she's having fun." Sena said.

The teacher entered the class signaling for the class to quiet down.

"Alright every one I'm sure you are happy to see all your friends again, but that doesn't mean you won't get a good education." The teacher said holding up a text book. Just then the door slid open and a facuilty member stepped in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you teacher, but we have new students for your class today and they told me they were lost." The man said.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, thank you." The teacher said and the man left. The teacher then turned to his students and said.

"Class we have some new students today, please give them a good welcome, you may now enter gentlemen." The teacher said. The door opened and the three boys from the field entered the room.

"Class this is Jack Carter, Rico Samson, and Toby Suarez. Each of them come from the U.S.A. from the state of Nevada, home of Las Vegas." The teacher told the students. As he told them that the students went into a frenzy and bombarded the three with questions.

After the teacher calmed the students down he let the three introduce them selves and tell a little about themselves. First was Jack,

"I'm Jack Carter, I'm 16, and I am from the U.S. I am your basic high school student and I plan to play football if you have a team." Jack said. Monta looked at Jack from his seat and whispered to Sena.

"That guy looks good enough to play as a receiver." He told Sena. Next up was Rico,

"I am Rico Samson. I'm 17. Also from the U.S. I also along with my friend here plan to play for your schools football team."

"He looks like a good fullback." Monta whispered to Sena once again. The final one was Toby.

"As the teacher said I am Toby Suarez, I am also 17. The final student that transfered here from the U.S. I along with the two of my friends here plan to play football for your team as a Linebacker." Toby told the class.

"He does have the body for that position, but is he fast?" Monta asked Sena. But Sena was already caught in a thought about a linebacker. Seijuro Shin, the ace linebacker and one of the best high school students in the football world.

_Those three are American and look like they could be useful, but the third one... there's something more to him, much like Shin but totally different. _Sena thought

Class went on as did the rest of the day, oddly enough the three were all in Sena's classes. After school Sena made his way to the team club house. On the way he heard someone talking.

"Think you're three all so hot just because you're American?" Asked a voice angrily.

_American? _Sena thought and ran to where the voice came from. He saw a bunch of guys surrounding three guys, the three were no big surprise to be actually Jack, Rico, and Toby.

_Those three are the ones that are in my classes, what did they do? _Sena asked himself in his head. The group of guys went in closer to the three, but the three just looked like they were actually waiting for them to come. A fist then came at Jacks face but he dodged the attack like he saw it coming twelve miles away. He then grabbed the attackers arm and threw him to another guy.

Another guy out of anger ran at Jack but was headed of by Rico, who got down and grabbed the guys legs and lifted the guy up and held him in the helicopter position like in wrestling. He then threw the guy on his back.

_Woah! These guys must be something special they're not even breaking a sweat against these guys, imagine how'd they be on the football feild._ Sena thought excitedly. The other people who surrounded the three began to waver, but one who was the biggest out of them all went up and held a fist at Toby but toby didn't even look like he noticed the guy.

"Ignore me will ya?" The guy asked angrily throwing his fist at Toby only to see that he was no longer there. A shoulder then was put on the guys shoulder. The guy then turned to see Toby standing right behind him. Toby smiled and said.

"Sorry, my friend is new to speaking Japanese I'm sorry if he offended you." Toby said walking back to his friends and walking off.

Sena watched all this in awe especially the last thing to happen. Seeing how fast Toby moved reminded him full force about Shin. Sena ran all the way to the club house and met up with the other team members such as the Huh brothers and komusubi and Mamori and Doburoku the teams coach.

"Hey Sena." Mamori said wraping her hands on him.

"Hey Mamori." Sena replied kissing her on the cheek.

"What's wrong Sena, you look like you just saw Shin again." Monta said noticing Sena's gaze.

"I just found the latest members for the team." Sena said with a grin.

"Who?" Jumonji asked.

"The three new students that just transfeered from America." Sena replied getting into his locker and digging out his uniform.

"You're actually serious about recruiting three Americans?" Togano asked. Monta then said,

"You guys of all people remember what Americans can do on a football feild especially after we played the Aliens, now the Shuttles last year." He said.

"STRONG! MMPH!" Komusubi said.

"That settles it, we're going to recruit the Americans for the tournament this year." Sena said now in his full Eye Shield 21 guise and then stepped out the door.

As Sena in his disguise stepped out he then saw the three Americans coming towards the clubhouse. Sena began to take a short cut that would have him end up behind the three. Sena ran as fast he could and took the final turn and saw the three still walking to the club house. Sena got into a ready running pose and waited for the right moment. He then began his lightining runright at the back of the three. Suddenly Toby stopped the other turned to see if he was okay and then saw a look in Tobys eyes as he turned around and grabbed the thing running at them but as his hands cae down nothing was there. Toby then looked ahead and so did the others. The three then noticed Sena in his uniform as Eye Shield 21.

"Heard you three are planing on joining the football team." Sena said in his best made up cool voice. Toby then stepped foward and spoke.

"I am Toby Suarez, I wish to join the Deimon Devil Bats as their Linebacker number 40." Toby said to Sena. Next was Jack.

"I am Jack Carter, I also wish to join the Deimon Devil Bats as their Receiver number 18." Jack stated next. Finally Rico stepped up.

"I am Rico Samson, I along with the other two wish to join the Deimon Devil Bats as their Full Back number 44." Rico said as he was the last one to step up.

"Heh, welcome to Deimon boys." Sena said.

End of Chapter one.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter in this fiction, I plan on having people from the past come visit the Devil bats and some new people from the new guys' past to add some fun. Tell me who you guys think would show up first, people from the series or people from the new characters past, who knows, you might be right on the money.


End file.
